JP 2001-245665A (Oji Paper) describes a xylanase from Bacillus halodurans and its amino acid sequence. H. Takami et al., Nucl. Acid Res. 28 (21), 4317 (2000) describes the complete genome sequence of B. halodurans; it is included in the TrEMBL database with the accession number Q9KEF3.
WO 0039289 describes the use of a xylanase from Bacillus subtilis for preparing dough.